It is well known in the art to fasten together upstanding, adjacent forming panels using a locking pin that passes through aligned openings in the two panels and a retaining wedge that fits into a cross slot in the pin. The wedge bears against the end of the pin slot on the one hand and adjacent surfaces of the panel on the other and is usually driven tightly into place using a hammer or the like. Typically, the holes that receive the locking pins are formed in side rails on the panels that may be a variety of different thicknesses. Consequently, the pin slot may project through the holes to a greater or lesser extent, depending upon any given situation, which causes the dimensions of the slot that is exposed and available for receiving a wedge to vary accordingly. If a standard size wedge is used in all cases, in some instances only the tip of the wedge may be retained in the slot, while in others, the slot may be so big that the wedge actually passes completely through the slot or is retained only at its uppermost, widest portion. Generally speaking, it is desirable to have the wedge received approximately halfway into the slot so as to prevent accidental dislodgement due to vibrations and the like during handling and pouring operations.
In the past, in order to address the variable slot size problem, wedges have been provided in a number of different sizes. However, this requires the installer to keep a large inventory of different sizes on hand at all times. Moreover, selecting just the right size wedge for a particular situation from a large inventory of different sizes can be a nuisance. Typically, the wedges are provided in both flat and slightly curved models, which further exacerbates the problem.
Conventional wedges can also sometimes be difficult to insert into the retaining slots, particularly where the slots are small and the wedges must be used in tight spaces. Furthermore, conventional wedges sometimes spring into the air when they are driven out of their slots during stripping of the forms from the cured concrete, raising safety issues and increasing the risk of lost wedges.
The present invention provides a wedge that overcomes many of the shortcomings of the prior art. In a preferred form, the generally trapezoidal or triangular body of the wedge includes one or more depressions along at least one of its side edges that serves as a type of holding detent when the wedge is driven into place. Notwithstanding its secure holding action, the detent can be forcibly overcome during intentional removal of the wedge. Preferably, the wedge is provided with a more slender tip than conventional wedges so as to facilitate quick starting of the wedge when inserted into a slot and driven home. However, the remaining body of the wedge tapers outwardly at a fairly rapid rate so the wedge can be used with larger exposed slots, as well as narrow ones. This permits one size wedge to be used in a variety of different slot size situations, and eliminates the need to carry a variety of wedge sizes.
In a preferred embodiment, the depressions or detents are provided along opposite side edges of the wedge and are presented by alternating peaks and valleys. Notwithstanding the peaks and valleys, the side edges constantly diverge from one another, although at different rates depending upon the point along the body at which the divergence is examined. Each side edge has successive, intersecting edge portions that slope outwardly away from the longitudinal axis of the wedge at different angles. The higher sloped edge portions are all at the same slope angle, while the lower sloped edge portions are similarly all at a common slope angle. The side edge portions that present the slender tip of the wedge are at the lower slope angle, but such tip edge portions are substantially longer than similarly sloped edge portions in the remainder of the wedge to give the tip a pronounced extended effect. Preferably, the wedge is constructed from plate material and may either be presented in a flat or slightly curved configuration.